Many different vibrating devices exist in the art, mostly hand-held devices that can be used to massage tissue to provide a pleasurable effect for the recipient. Most vibrating devices comprise a motor that generates sonic or ultrasonic vibration, and a massage head which receives the sonic or ultrasonic vibration from the motor and transfers vibrational energy to a surface in contact with massage head, such as tissue that is put into contact with the massage head.